Lips of An Angel
by Peridot0814
Summary: A heart can be mended through a kiss...from an angel. NaruHina goodness.


**Lips of An Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Shippuden**

Got the inspiration from the song by Hinder...ahhh, i love me some Hinder. This is just a one shot that reminded me of a torn love story...and since there aren't any NaruHina scenes lately in NSTHLS, i decided to give this one a whirl. Remember to review!

* * *

The sound of soft pencil scratching against rough paper permeated through the dark room, the only source of light being the familiar yet unfriendly table lamp, whose arch was bent over to fit the needs of the blonde man working on his drawing. His tired, red eyes were glued to the sketchpad before him, thinking ever so hard on what to draw.

It was going to be a sketch…of a girl. Yes, a girl…with long, dark locks that framed her cherubic face. And on that cherubic face would be a pair of eyes that made the moon sigh with envy, skin so fair that justice would have to change its definition, and lips so perfect shaped into a gentle smile.

Satisfied, his hands took control over the pencil, and drew exactly what he wanted as he thought of the picture in his mind.

He stared at it blankly, lightly tracing a finger over the drawn girl's hair, then slowly bring it to her cheek.

He sighed, tearing his finger apart from the paper. He ripped out the page, crumpling it up, and tossing it into the waste bin that was overflowing with pictures of the same girl, over and over. He glanced at the digital clock in the room behind him.

Only two in the morning?

He could see Sakura's chest rising and falling as she slept fitfully in the room next to his studio. Naruto took one last look at her before returning to his blank sheet of paper, returning to step one of his problem.

Before he could think of anything, his cellphone vibrated in his jean pocket. Naruto reluctantly dropped the pencil to pick it up, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Hello?" Naruto whispered groggily, as quiet as possible to make sure his sleeping pink haired girlfriend wouldn't wake up. He kept a watchful eye over her. Who in the world would be calling at two in the morning?

"Naruto?" A small voice asked. The voice was obviously a girls; she sounded as if she were crying for some reason. Naruto's eyes widened immediately with a shock of life upon the voice of the caller.

"Hinata? Is everything okay? Why are you crying?" Naruto immediately straightened in his seat, remembering to keep his voice low.

"Is…Sakura there?" Hinata asked hesitantly, knowing that her own Sasuke would be infuriated if he found out that she was still in love with her ex-boyfriend that loved her back. She flitted glances between the door and the cold porcelain floor of the bathroom, where she was seated, afraid that Sasuke might break down the door even though he was dead asleep, and hung over.

"She's sleeping…Hinata, what's going on?" Naruto asked, alarmed, trying as hard as he could to not wake up Sakura.

"Sasuke and I got into another fight…" Hinata whispered. Naruto let out a puff of air.

"Meet me outside the Konoha Park." He instructed, pressing the end button on his phone. He got up, turning off the light before quietly slipping on the closest pair of shoes he could find, taking one last look at Sakura lying on the bed innocently before filing out of the apartment.

Naruto hurried to the spot…it was the same place where he met Hinata, had their first date, shared their first kiss, fell in love with her, and broke up with her.

And there she was, sitting ever so beautifully, ever so perfectly, her dark locks sloppily pushed onto the sides of her face. She held crumpled tissues in her hands, trite and filled with tears. She wore her normal clothing, her pencil skirt hugging her hips while her loose blouse appeared to be stained with tears.

"Naruto…" She breathed, getting up immediately upon seeing the boy before her.

Naruto could feel his heartbeat accelerate, nearly shaking despite the fact it was at least eighty degrees. This is exactly what Hinata did to him…

"Hinata…" Naruto sighed, murmuring into her hair as she quietly cried into his chest as his strong arms protected her. "What did Sasuke say?"

"That I'm hurting him." Hinata trembled. "I told him that I was thinking about leaving the apartment so I could take care of my father…you know about how he's in the hospital right now…"

"That _ass-hole_…" Naruto snarled, holding Hinata tighter to him, feeling her warm tears go through his light clothing and dampen his own skin. "He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

Hinata shook her head shamefully. She hung her head, stepping away from him.

"No. He's sleeping right now." She looked back up at him, her blotchy, pleading eyes welling over with tears once more. "I miss you, Naruto."

"_Shh, _Hinata…" Naruto held her closer to him, smelling the familiar and strangely comforting scent of lavender and vanilla come from her hair. "I miss you too. I love you more than I can afford. But…we have others now."

"Sakura didn't…did she?" Hinata asked, hoping that Sakura hadn't found out about their secret meetings. Sakura was one of her colleagues…not exactly a friend, but she knew that her head would be served on Sakura's plate if she did ever find out about their fling.

Naruto shook his head, lightly tucking in locks of Hinata's face behind her ear before kissing her forehead. "No, don't worry. She's still in the dark."

This was how it was.

Naruto and Hinata had dated for three whole years before Naruto let go of her, thinking it was best for her. What he didn't realize was that he was only hurting himself.

They found other people, of course…Sakura was another student artist that he studied with, while Hinata found someone elite: Sasuke Uchiha, a well known doctor throughout Konoha.

But that didn't mean they stopped loving each other.

Naruto leaned his face in closer to Hinata's, feeling her sweet breath on his lips.

It was a feeling to him, equivalent to ecstasy. This was his drug, only Hinata would only be able to intoxicate him by only standing intimately with him. But this wasn't right…Sakura was supposed to be there for Naruto, and Sasuke should be in Naruto's position…

"Say it…" Hinata whispered, their forehead leaning against each other's. "Say what you really mean…"

"I love you." Naruto whispered, his lips pressing against her fully, passionately, the rest of the world and their fears and worries melting as their lips merged together.

* * *

Drop a review, and maybe you'll get more:P

Ahh, the inspiration that comes with good ol' Hinder.


End file.
